De Retour
by HunjustforHan
Summary: Throw your Cigarette. Sex with me. I'll make you burn cause I'm hotter than Hell. / HUNHAN / GS /
1. Chapter 1

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **De Retour'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two Shoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Throw your Cigarette. Sex with me. I'll make you burn cause I'm hotter than Hell.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun kedinginan.

Matahari di pucuk kepalanya menjauh, mengambil jarak berkali-kali lipat melebihi seharusnya, jauh untuk membuatnya terbakar di tengah tumpukan badai salju.

Segala musim menjadi bulan desember. Gelap, basah, dingin seperti tembaga. Lagu-lagu sedih muncul dari setiap sudut meskipun Oh Sehun berteriak bahwa dia membencinya. Hentikan lagu itu, matikan! Hentikan apapun yang menyedihkan! Karena itu menyinggungnya. Lirik lagu sedih menamparnya, menunjuk kasar kepada Oh Sehun bahwa dia pantas menerima semua penyesalan ini untuk dimakan sampai ususnya membusuk.

Batin Oh Sehun mengambil diskusi panjang bersama jiwanya, sampai pada sebuah keputusan bahwa sesungguhnya Oh Sehun tidak sanggup kehilangan, mungkin dia lebih hancur dari kata hancur itu sendiri. Tapi harga dirinya yang melampaui angkasa tidak membiarkannya mencari kepingan dari dirinya yang hilang. Dia takut menjadi satu-satunya hal yang tersisa dari sebuah perpisahan. Ini menyiksanya, Oh Sehun tidak mau mengaku. Dia keberatan terhadap sisi ranjangnya yang kosong.

Luhan punya banyak mimpi, sangat sederhana, tentang sebuah kolam renang dangkal di sebelah barat apartemen dan meja belajar yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Itu terlalu mudah. Permintaan yang bisa dikabulkannya detik itu juga. Dan karena dia meremehkannya, Oh Sehun merusaknya dengan sebungkus rokok yang disulutnya dengan api di ujung lidahnya. Emosi sesaat salah kaprah. Mungkin hanya untuk Oh Sehun sesali setiap malam di sudut kamarnya yang mati.

Kemudian berantakan. Serakan vas bunga di ruang tengah menjadi pengingat bahwa Oh Sehun pernah sangat kasar, dia melemparkannya tiga langkah dari kaki gadis itu. Lalu pergi berhari-hari dengan ego masih memimpin jalannya.

Jika Oh Sehun punya waktu yang sama, mungkin dia akan tetap berada disana untuk melempar egonya jauh-jauh, membersihkan pecahan vas bunga dari lantai dan membalut luka di kaki gadisnya dengan kain, atau dasinya, atau apapun yang bisa membuat Luhan berhenti menangis.

Oh Sehun terlambat.

Terlalu lama memikirkan harga dirinya untuk datang mengatakan bahwa dia bersalah dan menyesal dan pantas mati atas kata-kata bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya yang kurang ajar. Oh Sehun memang seburuk itu, selalu berasalan bahwa waktu akan memperbaiki segalanya, menjadi penonton di kursi paling belakang selama bertahun - tahun kemudian sadar ketika _film-_ nya telah berakhir, dan Oh Sehun tetap menjadi yang bersalah.

Dia pikir dirinya lah pihak yang membuang, lalu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, dia begitu hebat dan luar biasa dalam hal menipu dirinya sendiri, sampai suatu ketika rindu itu menusuknya dan terbangunlah Oh Sehun dalam keadaan gawat darurat namun pada kondisi tubuh yang sehat, mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang terbuang dengan menyedihkan selain dirinya. Itu sangat memalukan. Dia tidak tau lagi dimana harus menyimpan mukanya. Tidak ada yang mau menolongnya karena Oh Sehun memang tidak layak ditolong.

Sebagian besar dari gadis itu mungkin berubah, atau seluruhnya, tumbuh subur dan lebih baik, tapi Oh Sehun tidak. Fakta itu menginjak Oh Sehun sampai ke dasar, meremukkannya sampai benar-benar lumat.

Sebatang pohon tumbang dengan jutaan ranting rusak yang ditinggalkan. Bagaimana Oh Sehun bisa tumbuh? Musim semi tidak datang lagi untuknya.

Luhan telah pergi. Dan Luhan adalah musim semi bagi Oh Sehun. Dia mungkin tidak merasakan musim semi lagi seumur hidup. Bunganya telah mati sampai ke akar.

Segalanya kembali lagi menjadi desember. Segalanya membeku.

Segelas kopi dingin mengingatkan Sehun bahwa mereka pernah sepanas air mendidih. Bahwa dulu pernah hidup Luhan di sekitarnya; berbagi cinta yang manis, berpijar cerah, memeluk Oh Sehun dalam lengannya yang selalu hangat.

Oh Sehun bersumpah dia jatuh cinta.

Saat itu. Saat Luhan bergantung di punggungnya, atau ketika Luhan menjadi koala di dekapannya. Bukan hanya saat seks menjadi penyelesaian paling romantis dari sebuah pertengkaran, atau ketika Oh Sehun tidur lelap di atas payudara Luhan. Tapi saat dia menjadi titik pusat semesta bagi Luhan. Saat Luhan menganggap Oh Sehun adalah rumahnya, tempatnya kembali seberapa jauhpun ia pergi.

Oh Sehun sesak menahan rindu.

Dan ketika rindu menghantamnya, dia akan mengenang lagi.

Ciuman selamat pagi yang menyambutnya teramat panjang, gila dan menyenangkan. Luhan akan berada di atasnya, bertumpuk di antara selimut Oh Sehun dan juga potongan pakaian sisa semalam. Tangan kecilnya menarik leher Oh Sehun, meminta agar Oh Sehun segera menyeretnya ke kamar mandi sehingga mereka bisa merencanakan hal sinting lain sebelum tenggelam pada kesibukan masing-masing. Luhan menggigit telinganya setiap kali Sehun menutup matanya lagi, sampai Sehun terganggu, sampai Sehun menyerah dan menggendongnya ke dalam _bath tube_ , dan bercumbu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian bertengkar. Pagi terlalu cepat naik dan mereka terlalu lama menggosok dinding. Luhan terburu menarik _stocking_ -nya, marah pada Sehun yang melemparkan handuk basah ke tempat tidur. Itu akan menciptakan bau lembab. Oh Sehun tidak peduli, seperti punya ratusan penyaring bau di lubang hidungnya. Dia malah menampar pantat Luhan ketika wanita itu melotot padanya. Oh Sehun mencuri sebuah ciuman sementara Luhan tidak sanggup berbuat banyak. Napasnya jatuh begitu saja dan Oh Sehun menang. Dia menampar pantatnya lagi.

Ada hal selain handuk basah di tempat tidur yang membuat Luhan marah, sebenarnya banyak, dan abu rokok di meja depan televisi salah satunya. Mulutnya akan terus mengoceh pada Sehun yang duduk santai menonton pertanding motor GP dengan sekaleng soda dingin dan sebatang rokok yang hidup, bergerak cepat membuka jendela di setiap sudut ruangan, mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya dan bernapas banyak-banyak.

Luhan sangat benci asap rokok sementara Oh Sehun adalah perokok yang handal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar setelah aku menyelesaikan _lap_ terakhir?"

"Terserah!"

"Telanjang disini. Kita bisa membuat sebuah orgasme yang hebat dalam lima belas menit."

"Pantatmu!"

Mulut yang kotor. Lemparan bantal.

Luhan akan berlari ke kamar dengan hentakan kaki. Sehun menyesap sisa rokoknya, menyentil ujungnya dan menaburkan abu rokok lagi di meja, Luhan akan marah lagi setelah ini dan Oh Sehun masih senang membuat wanita itu marah. Jadi dia punya alasan untuk menciumnya dan menggulungnya ke dalam selimut.

Oh Sehun pastikan Luhan sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Dia selalu mengenakan sesuatu yang bagus untuk makan malam karena Luhan tidak mau lagi memakai baju kaus dan _hotpants_ saat Oh Sehun yang jahil memberhentikan mobilnya di _Artemis,_ — restoran Perancis yang mewah dan terkenal, tanpa pemberitahuan.

Luhan ingin menjerit, tapi Oh Sehun malah menariknya keluar. Dia berkata Luhan cantik dengan apapun, dan Luhan menendang selangkangannya untuk memberitau Oh Sehun tentang definisi sesungguhnya dari kata cantik.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dari makan malam di luar karena mereka melakukannya hampir setiap malam, kecuali saat Sehun sedang berada dalam _mode_ rajin di dapur ataupun ketika keduanya malas dan lebih memilih mengoder makanan.

Alasannya, dan satu-satunya alasan adalah karena Luhan tidak bisa memasak. Sangat — terlalu — payah dalam hal itu.

Dia mungkin bernilai seratus saat membacakan pasal-pasal hukum di depan klien-nya, seratus sepuluh ketika berdebat di ruang sidang, tapi Luhan bernilai nol saat diletakkan sebuah pisau dapur di tangannya. Dia didiskualifikasi bahkan sejak hari pertama mencoba membuat omelette dan hampir membakar rambutnya sendiri.

Oh Sehun harus berpura-pura tidak tertawa di kursi meja makan.

Gadis cerdas itu terlihat seperti idiot saat dia histeris membasahi kepalanya di bawah pancuran air dan berada di antara tumpukan cucian piring.

"Jangan tertawa Oh Sehun!"

"Aku tidak."

Gelas plastik kosong meluncur di samping Oh Sehun. Dia lupa kalau Luhan punya lemparan yang baik, dan gadis itu sengaja tidak mengenainya.

 _Huh!_

 _Oh Sehun mengela napas._ Keras. Menyesap kopi dinginnya yang pahit.

Ternyata dia memiliki semua itu tiga tahun lalu. Sebuah hubungan yang terdengar luar biasa. Sangat luar biasa. Seperti Oh Sehun terlahir hanya untuk itu dan tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang dapat merampasnya, sampai Oh Sehun sadar bahwa dia telah lama kehilangan.

Sesuatu yang besar pasti telah terjadi sehingga dari semuanya hanya tersisa Oh Sehun yang terus merasa kekurangan.

Bungkus permen _mint_ dibuka, Oh Sehun meletakkannya pada lidahnya yang sepat. Dia tidak punya lagi sebungkus rokok, dia hanya memiliki setoples permen. Itu terkadang masih tidak cukup untuk menelan amarahnya.

Oh Sehun bisa mencari Luhan, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengetahui bahwa Luhan mungkin hidup lebih baik tanpa dirinya, bahwa wanita itu mungkin tidak menanggung rindu seperti apa yang selalu Oh Sehun keluhkan. Itu terlalu berat, terlalu memalukan. Oh Sehun masih berada pada gengsinya yang tidak pernah turun. Dia tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang seberapa besar dia mengharapkan Luhan kembali pada hidupnya.

Menanggung semuanya sendiri membuatnya lelah bukan main, tapi setidaknya itu dapat menjadikannya kuat di depan orang-orang. Oh Sehun benci terlihat lemah.

Apa laki-laki memang begini? Begitu percaya diri pada awal perpisahan dan selalu terlambat menyadari bahwa ada bagian besar dari dirinya yang telah rusak. Perasaan laki-laki yang rusak sulit diperbaiki, dan laki-laki suka merusaknya sendiri kemudian marah karena tidak dapat menyalahkan siapapun.

Oh Sehun percaya lagi bahwa waktu akan memperbaiki segalanya, tapi seperti sebelumnya, dia kembali dikhianati.

Oh Sehun tidak baik-baik saja. Dia masih sama rusaknya seperti hari pertama dia menyadari bahwa Luhan telah menjadi kepulan asap yang lenyap, meninggalkannya dalam lingkaran yang tidak bisa dia lompati.

Dia ingin mengembalikan Luhan pada tempatnya, di sisinya, tapi Oh Sehun benci tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa selain menyimpan perasaannya sendirian. Sekali lagi, Oh Sehun terlalu takut bahwa Luhan tidak punya pemikiran yang sama lagi.

Mungkin Luhan sudah lupa cara merindukan tempatnya kembali di sisi Oh Sehun, karena mungkin dia telah menemukan pohon lain yang lebih tegak dan rimbun, yang bisa membuatnya berteduh dan menghirup udara segar sebanyak yang dia mau.

Paru-parunya tidak perlu lagi mengkerut karena asap rokok.

Oh Sehun ingat lagi, dia hanya sebatang pohon kering yang tumbang dan hancur. Sementara Luhan adalah musim semi yang terlalu indah, dan tidak bisa memasak. Luhan sangat payah dalam hal memasak, dia sungguh berada di ambang batas kata tidak berbakat.

Oh Sehun tersenyum kecil, merasa sinting bukan main. Kenapa yang melintas di otaknya malah Luhan yang seperti idiot saat di simpan di dapur? Kalau dia bisa menyimpan Luhan yang idiot lagi di dapurnya, dan tidak pernah sekalipun mengungkit betapa parahnya — meremehkan — kemampuan memasak gadis itu, mungkin Oh Sehun punya alasan yang jelas untuk tersenyum lebih lebar.

Mungkin dia bisa lebih sinting lagi malam ini. Sepuluh gelas bir belum sanggup membunuhnya ketika Luhan yang berkeliaran dipikirannya punya peluang lebih besar mematikan.

Oh Sehun bergegas, merampas kunci mobilnya dan berlagak seperti dia tidak butuh siapapun di dunia ini.

Laki-laki bertahan hidup dengan berbohong.

.

.

.

Bar adalah tempat berkunjung Oh Sehun ketika marah dan tidak terpuaskan pada dirinya sendiri. Tempat paling tepat bagi laki-laki hancur sepertinya mendapatkan lingkungan yang sama hancurnya. Dia akan mengundang Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol bergabung.

Mereka tidak sepalsu Oh Sehun, meskipun sama brengseknya; mungkin karena mereka laki-laki, tapi Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol tentu saja selangkah lebih maju. Dalam hal meminta maaf contohnya. Mereka bisa melakukannya dengan mudah sedangkan Oh Sehun selalu merasa kesulitan.

Dia dan Luhan memang sering bertengkar, sering berselisih pendapat karena banyak sekali topik bisa diperdebatkan. Tapi itu hanya jenis pertengkaran sekali lintas. Begitu saja dimulai dan begitu saja berakhir. Tidak ada yang harus meminta maaf dan menangis. Oh Sehun pikir mereka terlalu dewasa untuk melakukannya dan karena itu pula pengalamannya terlalu minim dalam hal meminta maaf.

Oh Sehun bingung. Nyalinya tiba-tiba mengempes dan bocor. Dia terlalu pengecut untuk menemui Luhan.

Ini hanyalah permasalahan tentang harga dirinya yang telah melampaui batas.

"Aku tau kau hebat dalam hal ini. Lima gelas bir tidak akan berpengaruh banyak. Jadi dengarkan saranku, Oh Sehun," Park Chanyeol mengangkat rokok yang terjepit di jarinya. Matanya semerah api di ujung rokoknya. Dia kurang tidur. "Kau hanya butuh sebatang rokok dan juga seorang pelacur yang akan mematikkan apinya untukmu. Seks adalah solusi terbaik bagi laki-laki seperti kita. Kau butuh mulut merah seksi yang bisa mengoralmu sampai klimaks."

Oh Sehun tau. Seks adalah mimpi manis liarnya bersama Luhan. Dia paham sekali teori itu. Juga tidak ada mulut yang diinginkannya untuk membungkus miliknya sampai klimaks selain mulut kotor Luhan.

Sebelum Oh Sehun menjawab, Yifan menyambar, "Ingatanmu sangat buruk, Park." Dia meraih gelas bir dari meja dan meneguknya. Gelas ke empat. Yifan masih sadar. "Sudah satu tahun enam bulan Oh Sehun hanya menghisap permen, bukan rokok. Jangan mempengaruhinya lagi. Dia sudah menjadi orang beriman sekarang. Tapi aku setuju tentang mulut merah seksi yang bisa mengoral sampai klimaks." Senyum mengejeknya timbul.

"Orang beriman yang datang ke bar untuk minum bir." Park Chanyeol menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. "Berarti wanita telanjang disana adalah bidadari. Kau benar Yifan, kita sedang berada di surganya orang beriman." Katanya kemudian tertawa.

Oh Sehun tersenyum masam. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja membaca artikel tentang penyakit paru obstruktif kronik. Dan aku menjaga paru-paruku mulai sekarang, karena aku tidak mau menjadi laki-laki tua sialan yang sering batuk dan terkapar kehabisan napas saat berpetualang seksual."

Tentu saja dia tidak serius. Memangnya kapan Oh Sehun membaca artikel tentang penyakit? Luhan sering membacakan nyaring-nyaring di telinganya bangun dan sebelum tidur tentang efek samping merokok, dari yang sepele sampai kematian, dan Oh Sehun cuma menganggapnya sebagai ucapan selamat tidur dan semoga beruntung. Dia mungkin sudah sangat sinting kalau sadar hanya karena sebuah artikel.

Park Chanyeol belum menyerah. Api rokoknya di tekan ke meja hingga mati. "Oke! Lupakan sebatang rokok dan segudang komplikasinya, karena setiap perokok sudah tau hal itu Oh Sehun dan mereka hanya keras kepala, termasuk aku, keras kepala, dan juga bodoh. Aku tau bahwa benda sialan ini hanya menghabiskan uang dan membuatku lebih cepat mati, tapi otakku bahkan tidak bisa menampung nafsuku lagi. Benda beracun ini penyelamatku saat Baekhyun tidak berhenti berteriak dan melempar barang. Sumpah mati, wanita pecemburu adalah salah satu spesies paling berbahaya di dunia. Dan aku mencintainya, itu lebih bahaya dari yang terbahaya. Sialan!"

"Tinggalkan saja." Yifan memang akan selalu tepat sasaran seperti ini. Dia menarik sebelah garis bibirnya. "Byun Baekhyun seorang pecemburu hebat, sementara Park Chanyeol punya simpanan dimana-mana. Kalian seperti biarawati yang jatuh cinta dengan iblis. Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Menunggu Baekhyun menggantungmu dengan kabel charger di dahan pohon akasia belakang rumah kalian? Kalau begitu kau bisa mendapatkan sumbangan lima ribu liter bir di hari pemakamanmu dariku. Dan, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku melakukannya dengan suka cita."

"Sialan!" Park Chanyeol melempar puntung rokoknya dan Yifan berhasil mengelak. Itu bukan lemparan marah, tapi lemparan untuk teman yang akan mengiriminya lima ribu liter bir di hari pemakamannya. Bajingan itu. "Tunggu waktumu Wu. Permainanmu belum sampai membuatmu menggelepar saat ditinggalkan. Sebelum merasakannya, sebaiknya tutup mulutmu dengan tiga puluh batang rokok. Aku ragu itu akan berhasil padamu. Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah merasakan betapa hebatnya menjadi orang bodoh karena seorang wanita."

"Apa hebatnya?"

"Hebatnya, ini bukan hanya tentang ranjang dan seks, tapi lebih pada kepuasan batin. Oh, ini sebenarnya memalukan dan sulit menjelaskannya pada seorang amatiran. Kau bisa bertanya langsung pada ahlinya, Oh Sehun sangat ahli dalam hal—"

— _tersebut._

Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu. Mereka lantas mengikutinya.

Oh Sehun tidak benar-benar bersama mereka. Dia duduk, tapi fokusnya jauh melompati dirinya. Jauh menyusul pada seorang wanita yang duduk menyentuh tangan seorang pria di depan meja bar dengan perhatian begitu besar.

Luhan datang kembali. Oh Sehun menemukannya lebih dulu pada titik yang tidak diharapkannya ada orang lain disana.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan?

.

.

.

"Dia tidak mengerti! Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengerti! Aku bekerja sampai tengah malam, sampai tulangku mengering, mengorbankan waktu kami untuk membuatnya lebih baik, agar dia bisa makan apapun yang dia mau, agar dia bisa menggunakan pakaian apapun yang dia suka, agar dia bisa hidup dalam rumah yang layak, agar dia tidak menyesal menikah dengan pria susah sepertiku. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghargai kerja kerasku hanyalah pikiran buruk tentang aku tidur dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak sesinting itu untuk mengkhianati istriku. Aku mencintainya! Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo melewati batas!"

Luhan tidak tau harus mulai darimana, dia duduk di kursi hitam tinggi depan meja bar sambil menyentuh kaki gelasnya tanpa niatan untuk memindahkan cairan merah muda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dia tidak haus, tidak juga ingin minum. Tapi duduk tanpa memesan apapun akan membuatnya tampak sangat pelit.

Kim Jongin terlihat frustasi. Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya tengah berada pada titik terbawah emosinya; merasa tidak terpuaskan dan tidak dihargai, dan perasaan semacamnya yang tidak menguntungkan.

Luhan mengeluarkan suara serak dari kerongkongannya dalam bentuk simpati yang dalam, lalu menatap lekat-lekat Jongin yang menunduk.

"Dengar Jongin-ssi, aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti sedang menggurui, atau berlaku sok cerdas, atau pamer pengalaman dan sebagainya. Hanya anggap aku sebagai teman yang mencoba berbagi pemikiran tentang kasus ini."

Jongin mengangkat kepala, ketika Luhan mendapatkannya dia terkejut mengenai fakta bahwa laki-laki itu menangis. Simpatinya naik satu tingkatan, diraihnya tangan Jongin yang tergeletak di meja bar. Mencoba menjadi teman sebaik mungkin untuk diajak bicara, bukan seorang pengacara yang akan memberitau kliennya apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan nanti di ruang sidang.

"Setiap hubungan selalu memiliki fase-fase itu. Bukan hanya fase mencintai dengan serakah, tapi akan ada fase dimana ego masing-masing tidak tertahankan, kemudian mengalir menjadi pertengkaran yang jika tidak ditangani dengan hati-hati, akan berujung pada rasa tidak terpuaskan. Bosan adalah hal paling mengerikan setelahnya. Dan aku masih melihat bahwa kau masih belum berada di fase setinggi itu. Ada harapan dan cinta yang sama besarnya di matamu. Kalian masih bisa diperbaiki."

Mungkin perpisahan akan memperbaikinya.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian. Tapi hari dimana Kyungsoo membawa anakku meninggalkan rumah dan pergi ke rumah orangtuanya, kupikir itu tandanya dia menyerah. Dia melukai harga diriku sebagai seorang suami, dia membuatku seperti sampah saat aku memintanya kembali di hadapan orangtuanya yang kaya dan dia menolak. Aku berakhir menyedihkan disini."

Rasa putus asa Jongin semakin membuat Luhan linglung, jadi yang dilakukannya hanya menepuk pundak laki-laki itu, beberapa saat sebelum dia menarik tangannya karena Jongin meneguk minuman kerasnya.

"Ini mungkin terdengar jahat. Tapi cobalah mencari sisi baiknya," Luhan menumpukan tangan di pangkuannya, berada di atas tas segi empat biru dan rok pensil abu-abu yang ketat. "Di sudut pandangmu Kyungsoo memang bersalah, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencari tau dari sudut pandang lain. Kyungsoo berasal dari keluarga kaya, kupikir dia tidak memerlukan apapun lagi untuk memenuhi keinginannya selain dirimu, dan kau terlalu keras berusaha memberikan yang terbaik pada hidupnya tanpa benar-benar tau mungkin hal terbaik yang selalu Kyungsoo impikan adalah kau yang selalu di sampingnya. Perempuan memang seperti itu, terlalu membingungkan. Tapi bukan berarti kami tidak bisa dipahami."

Jongin terlihat berpikir, Luhan akan senang jika ucapannya memberi beberapa masukan positif. Mungkin itu belum terpikir di benak Jongin dan Luhan disini berusaha menyadarkannya meskipun dengan kalimat sedikit kasar.

Gadis itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul dua belas lewat empat. Sudah tengah malam, kantuknya mulai terasa.

"Kuharap kau bisa memikirkan semuanya dengan kelapa dingin dan positif, juga dari berbagai sudut pandang. Sangat disayangkan jika tujuh tahun pernikahan kalian berakhir hanya karena emosi sesaat. Dan juga, Taeoh terlalu kecil untuk mengerti dan menerima semua ini. Tidak ada anak-anak yang suka orangtuanya berpisah." Luhan mengemaskan diri, menyampirkan tali tas ke bahunya. "Aku akan menemuimu sebelum mediasi pertama. Sekali lagi Jongin, semua ini masih bisa diselamatkan."

Dia beranjak dari kursinya, sedikit mengangguk ketika Jongin mengucapkan terimakasih dalam suara pelan.

Luhan ingin menutup hari ini secepat mungkin. Tulang-tulangnya terasa pegal, dia butuh air hangat dan ranjang yang empuk untuk mengembalikan dirinya yang bersinar besok pagi.

Riasannya mungkin sudah luntur, tapi apa pedulinya? Dia hanya akan segera pulang.

"Luhan?"

Sayangnya, tidak bisa secepat itu. Tepukan di pundaknya menahannya.

"Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

Seharusnya Luhan lebih cepat melompat keluar. Dia terjebak pada bencana yang belum sempat diperkirakannya terjadi selarut ini, membuatnya kalang kabut meminta pertolongan dengan guncangan di batinnya yang belum berhenti.

Ketika Chanyeol menarik sikunya, Luhan tau dia sedang dihadapkan pada gempa bumi lain, menelannya sampai ke dasar lautan yang tidak tercapai.

Luhan tidak butuh seseorang menembak kepalanya dengan pistol dari jarak lima meter, dia bisa melakukannya sendiri, tepat sasaran. Setidaknya itu berguncang dalam otaknya, ketika Luhan merasa seperti seorang narapidana yang menghadapi eksekusi hukuman mati dengan cara ditembak.

Tulangnya bergetar, suhu tubuhnya jatuh gila-gilaan. Semoga Chanyeol tidak merasakannya.

Tapi Chanyeol juga kelabakan, ketahuan dari caranya membawa siku Luhan duduk di sofa kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa umpatan yang tertahan dalam rongga mulutnya. Tidak perlu banyak pengetahuan, Luhan segera tau alasan kenapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu bersalah.

Dia pernah punya harapan begitu terbuka atas keinginannya bertemu Sehun untuk sekedar saling menyapa – daripada tidak sama sekali-, tapi bukan berarti Luhan cukup siap mendapati laki-laki itu bercumbu dengan wanita pirang dihadapannya dan tampak begitu senang, terbang dalam fantasinya yang liar, mengobrak abrik harapannya, dan Luhan harus bertingkah bahwa itu bukan sebuah masalah.

Jari-jari kaki Luhan menyempit, Luhan berterimakasih pada _highheel-_ nya yang menutupi betapa sulit keadaannya mencegah agar lututnya tidak lepas. Ototnya mengencang, tapi Luhan lemas.

"Hai Luhan. Apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu."

Yifan menyapanya, terdengar begitu ramah sebelum Luhan menyadari terselip kilatan prihatin dari balik matanya yang bersinar. Oh, dia benci tatapan seperti itu.

"Hai. Aku baik. Sangat baik. Aku harap begitu juga denganmu."

"Tidak sebaik itu ketika disuatu pagi aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa pengacara tercantikku kabur dari firma hukumku, bahkan tanpa salam perpisahan."

Yifan berbunyi di satu sisi, sedikit menyinggung tapi berhasil menyelamatkan Luhan dari darahnya yang mulai membeku.

Dia tersenyum samar. "Kupikir aku meninggalkan surat pengunduran diri sebelumnya."

"Dengan tulisan tangan sangat rapi, memang benar. Tapi aku belum menyetujuinya kurasa. _Well,_ aku baru saja akan menawarkan gaji dua kali lipat ketika mejamu telah bersih. Kau meninggalkanku tanpa perasaan, aku benci kehilangan pengacara tercantikku. Bagaimana kau bisa memahaminya? Itu sangat buruk."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menebusnya? Apa dengan sebuah makan malam sudah cukup?"

"Aku punya ide lebih bagus."

"Apa?"

"Kembali ke firma hukumku dan dapatkan gaji lima kali lipat dari gajimu sekarang. Bagaimana?"

"Kau memang rajanya negosiasi, Fan. Tapi aku sedang tidak berselera mengambilnya sekarang. Mungkin suatu saat nanti saat aku benar-benar butuh uang untuk membeli selusin pakaian dalam _victoria's secret_." _Atau saat Sehun tidak punya kuasa untuk mengatur pekerjaanku di firma hukum milikmu._

"Itu menyakitkan. Tapi aku senang mendengar bahwa masih ada kesempatan. Oh, mungkin musim panas nanti kamu butuh selusin pakaian dalam _victoria's secret_ -mu. Kau tau, aku selalu tidak sabar menunggu kabar baik." Yifan menampilkan giginya yang putih dan besar saat dia tertawa, dan dia terlihat semakin tampan, dua tingkat lebih tampan kalau rambutnya berwarna hitam, bukan silver pekat seperti itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Yifan menguasai seluruh kharismatik yang diimpikan laki-laki seluruh bumi.

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi, lidahnya terasa nyilu ketika mengeluarkan gurauannya yang terdengar bodoh.

Sehun yang bercumbu di depannya sangat mengganggu. Luhan jujur kali ini. Dan itu mendorongnya jauh lebih bodoh lagi. Jika Sehun melakukan itu untuk menyakitinya, maka Luhan ingin bertepuk tangan kencang-kencang dan mengatakan bahwa dia berhasil, berjalan sangat baik. Sukses besar!

"Beri kami satu gelas wine tambahan!" Chanyeol sedikit memekik pada _waitress_ yang melintas, memastikan bahwa pesanannya benar-benar sampai. Tapi Luhan menyela dengan cepat.

"Apa itu untukku? Kalau ya, boleh _orange juice_ saja."

Chanyeol cemberut. "Ayolah. Kau lebih kuat dari yang terlihat." Matanya mengerling cerdik.

"Memang. Tapi aku bawa mobil. Pulang menyetir sendiri maksudku. Dan kredit mobilku belum lunas untuk ditabrakkan ke tiang listrik."

"Alasan yang cerdas nona Lu." Dia tertawa kecil, sedikit terhibur, memalingkan wajah lagi, kembali memekik " _Orange juice!"_ dengan nyaring.

Dan Oh Sehun masih juga belum berhenti. Luhan membuang napas kasar. Rasanya lebih lelah dari berjalan maraton lima ribu kilometer. Apa laki-laki itu sengaja mendorongnya pada sisi yang akan membuatnya remuk karena marah tanpa alasan yang cukup kuat untuk berteriak? Dia benar-benar jahat.

"Jadi," Yifan kembali mengambil alih. "Yang tadi itu pacarmu?"

Alis Luhan berkerut tajam. "Siapa?"

"Laki-laki tan yang duduk disana." Dia menunjuk arah meja bar, Jongin masih duduk dengan lemas dan Luhan langsung memahaminya.

"Kim Jongin?" Tawanya terbentuk begitu cantik, geli yang disengaja. "Maksudmu aku akan duduk disini, dikelilingi laki-laki panas yang akan merontokkan air liurku, ketika ada pacar tan-ku yang seksi disana untuk diajak bercumbu? _Well,_ sepertinya itu bukan zona aman seorang Luhan." Dia meneguk _orange juice-_ nya ringkas. "Dia klien-ku." Lalu meletakkan gelasnya kembali. "Terkadang kau begitu lucu, Mr. Wu."

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol merutuki betapa bodohnya Oh Sehun. Karena secepat Luhan selesai dengan ucapannya, secepat itu pula Oh Sehun menarik kepalanya dari si pirang.

Bagus sekali! Dia tertangkap basah sedang menipu diri sendiri.

Oh Sehun mengusap sisa lipstick di bibirnya. Ketika wanita di sampingnya menarik wajahnya lagi, Oh Sehun menolak. Dia tidak ingin berbuat kasar, tapi wanita itu pergi dengan kobaran api di kepalanya saat Sehun berkata cukup. Cukup dalam terjemahan _'angkat pantatmu dari sini dan silahkan pergi'_. Itu maksud sebenarnya.

Kemudian dengan tidak profesionalnya, dia membentuk kontak mata dengan Luhan. Bersembunyi di balik denyutan jantungnya yang menyiksa, merutuki betapa bodohnya dia yang ingin terlihat sehat di depan Luhan dengan cara yang salah. Dia tidak harus mencumbu si pirang hanya demi menunjukkan pada Luhan bahwa Oh Sehun bisa hidup setelah berpisah. Luhan tidak perlu tau seberapa keringnya hidup Sehun selama ini. Dan dari kebodohannya, Oh Sehun mendapatkan tatapan putus asa dari tengah mata gadis itu.

Ini tidak memperbaiki mereka. Oh Sehun merutuk kenapa dia yang selalu membuat kesalahan di awal. Mereka menjauh lagi bahkan sebelum mendekat.

"Hai, Sehun. Apa kabar?"

Sehun terjebak pada pusaran badai yang menggulung dirinya ketika Luhan memberikannya sapaan ringan dengan sebuah senyuman. Begitu banyak pertanyaan melayang di otaknya dan Oh Sehun kehilangan jawaban atas sapaan hangat Luhan. Badai masih menggulugnya. Dia baru akan menarik otot di sekitar mulutnya ketika _orange juice_ Luhan datang dan menghentikan kontak di antara mereka sama sekali.

Luhan mungkin akan mengganggap bahwa Sehun tidak peduli tanpa benar-benar tau Sehun nyaris kehilangan dirinya sendiri karena suara tipisnya yang merdu.

Sialan! Sehun tidak mau seperti ini!

"Jadi yang tadi benar-benar bukan pacarmu?" Chanyeol masih menyerukan ketidakpercayaannya.

"Apa aku harus menjadwalkan pertemuanmu dengan dokter spesialis THT?"

"Tidak, Luhan. Terimakasih." Chanyeol meraih bungkus rokok dari meja, siap melucutinya satu persatu ketika dia tidak sengaja melirik Oh Sehun yang melotot, kemudian beralih pada Luhan yang mulai mengambil beberapa jarak. Jadi Chanyeol meletakkan kembali bungkus rokoknya dan mendesah tanpa meminta maaf. Dilarang merokok, mulutnya akan sepat. "Apa kau berkencan dengan seseorang?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk. Apakah itu bisa membantumu menarik sebuah kesimpulan?"

"Ya, terimakasih. Senang mendengarnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mungkin kita bisa membicarakan jadwal kosongmu untuk berkencan denganku."

Chanyeol tidak tertarik melihat reaksi Sehun, tapi dia tersenyum geli dari ujung pendengarannya mendapatkan Oh Sehun menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, bernapas kasar penuh permusuhan.

"Apa kau sudah putus dengan Byun Baekhyun? Jika ya, mungkin kita bisa mengaturnya."

"Aku tidak keberatan menanggung kalian berdua."

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan Baekhyun lemparkan padamu jika dia tau tentang ini."

"Sialan! Kau masih sama cantik dan liciknya seperti dulu. Jangan melapor, oke. Dia sedang berendam pada larva panasnya sekarang. Aku ketauan mencium seorang wanita dua hari lalu dan Byun Baekhyun sedang mendidih-didih. Aku tidak harus memberitahumu berapa banyak uang yang kukeluarkan demi mengganti perabot rumah yang rusak."

Luhan mengkerut, menampilkan ekspresi ibanya yang lucu pada Chanyeol.

Lututnya mulai gelisah karena panjang rok pensilnya tidak mencukupi untuk membuatnya nyaman duduk pada sofa pendek seperti ini. Apalagi dia punya kulit seputih kertas yang menarik perhatian laki-laki untuk tersenyum jahil padanya.

Kemudian dia menatap Oh Sehun, bertanya apakah dari tadi mata laki-laki itu tertancap padanya? Bolehkah Luhan berpikiran seperti itu dan bergantung lagi pada harapannya yang tinggi.

Belum selesai dia melerai pikirannya tentang tatapan Oh Sehun yang rekat seperti staples, laki-laki itu malah beranjak dari kursi, mengambil alih semua perhatian padanya. Sehun berjalan menelusuri sofa, begitu licin dan dominan.

"Mau kemana?"

Dia tidak menganggap penting Chanyeol.

"Membuang tubuhku dalam kloset." Katanya ringkas lalu melemparkan jas-nya ke pangkuan Luhan dan melangkah seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

.

.

.

Luhan cukup senang bahwa Sehun mengambil waktu cukup panjang di toilet, jadi dia tidak harus memperlihatkan kakinya yang gemetaran saat dia mengatakan akan pulang pada Chanyeol dan Yifan. Juga meletakkan jas Sehun di sofa, meminta Chanyeol menyampaikan terimakasihnya pada laki-laki itu.

Mereka berbaik hati ingin mengantarnya ke mobil, tapi Luhan menolak. Secara tegas menolak untuk dikasihani.

Lututnya telah kembali, tulangnya menjadi kuat dan kokoh ketika tidak ada aroma Sehun yang akan menumbangkannya. Ketuk tumitnya menggema di parkiran bawah tanah yang lembab.

Tangannya masuk ke dalam tas untuk mencari kunci, setelah dapat, Luhan berdiri di samping pintu mobil. Dia baik-baik saja sebelum penglihatannya jatuh pada ban mobil-nya yang kempis lalu mendadak panik.

Bagaimana karet itu bisa merosot tiba-tiba? Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang melewatkan tiga kali masa service mobil karena terlalu sibuk. Apakah ini termasuk dampak buruknya?

Membuang napas kasar, Luhan meraih ponsel dari tas-nya, menghubungi beberapa nomor yang mungkin bisa memberinya pertolongan pada ban mobilnya yang bocor. Tapi sebelum ada yang menjawab, Luhan mengusap lehernya, menghilangkan pikiran ngeri begitu mendapati dua laki-laki berbadan tegap setengah mabuk berjalan mendekat.

Tubuh Luhan berputar, berusaha menghindar, pura-pura sibuk pada teleponnya yang belum juga terjawab.

"Butuh bantuan, nona rok pensil pendek yang cantik?"

Oh, Tuhan. Selamatkan dia. Luhan baru saja mendapatkan lututnya dan sekarang dia merasa lututnya akan lepas lagi.

"Tidak, terimakasih," katanya ringkas, berharap laki-laki setengah mabuk disana cepat berlalu. Tapi mereka malah bersiul, ketika Luhan meliriknya, laki-laki itu menatap bawah pada rok-nya.

Sialan! Luhan merasa terlecehkan.

Dia berharap ada seseorang yang akan membantunya disini, tapi tidak ada pergerakan apapun.

"Tolong menjauh!" Tegas Luhan, menampar tangan laki-laki berkumis tebal yang mencoba meraih wajahnya. Luhan tidak bisa merasakan tanah lagi di bawah kakinya. Dia bergetar seperti badai bergelung di sekitar tumit _highheel_ -nya.

"Kau butuh seseorang untuk mendongkrak mobilmu, dan mengangkat rokmu tinggi-tinggi sebagai ucapan terimakasih."

Mereka tertawa begitu menjijikkan, membuat Luhan mengambil dua langkah mundur.

Berteriak! Batinnya memerintah dengan gila, tapi Luhan bahkan tidak mampu menjangkau tenggorokannya, seperti teriakannya teredam dalam darahnya yang tersumbat, itu sangat menakutkan.

"Pergi!"

Dia mencoba berteriak, tapi hasil terjauh yang didapatkannya hanya berupa cicitan. Tolong, berikan Luhan sebuah jurang di belakangnya untuk tempat dia melompat. Karena Luhan tidak butuh tembok beton menahannya disana dalam ketakutan yang berlipat-lipat.

"Tolong…" Lirihnya, mulai menangis.

 _Oh Sehun, tolong datang_ …

Dia melafalkannya seperti sebuah mantra. Berulang-ulang di dadanya, memohon langit memberikan suatu pemberkatan. Dan Luhan memang selalu diberkati.

Dia berpijak pada tumitnya yang gemeteran ketika Oh Sehun benar-benar datang untuknya. Seperti angin.

Berlawanan arah, muncul dari lubang semut yang tak terlihat, keluar dari pintu mobilnya dengan begitu tampan dan sangar. Auranya gelap, seperti dia telah menelan seluruh semesta ke dalam mulutnya.

"Menyingkir! Dia wanitaku malam ini."

Suaranya tidak nyaring, Oh Sehun tidak berteriak, namun efeknya seperti petir menyambar dari celah bibirnya yang kering.

Sebelum dua laki-laki setengah mabuk di hadapannya sempat meludah ke lantai, Oh Sehun mengeluarkan kartu hitam dengan tulisan berwarna emas dari saku jasnya.

"Kalian tidak boleh menyentuh wanita milik VVIP. Itu hukum disini."

Dan mereka mundur, seperti kelelawar dikejar kobaran api yang disemburkan dari sudut neraka. Pergi tanpa pernah sekalipun melihat ke belakang. Hanya karena sebuah kartu. Laki-laki jahat dan kotor kalah karena sebuah kartu. Betapa curangnya dunia ini.

"Masuk ke mobil. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Rahangnya melunak, Oh Sehun bukan lagi predator pemakan daging yang buas, tapi cukup berbisa untuk membunuh.

Luhan bisa mati terkapar dengan mulut penuh buih.

"T-tapi…"

"Masuk, Luhan! Kumohon, hanya masuk dan duduk disana!"

Dia marah. Luhan tidak tau kenapa laki-laki itu tiba-tiba marah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

½

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cieeeeee cieeeeeee

Yang kesel karena adegan anu nya gak jadi gue masukin dalem chapter ini. cieeee yg bertanya-tanya kapan gue bakalan apdet part 2 nya. Cieeeee, yang nunggu chapter depan hunhan anuan.

.

.

(This is a little gift for ma lovely sister ' _ **Nurul Basyariyah'**_ yang baru aja (udah lama keles) ulang tahun tanggal 9 Agustus kemaren. Sorry baru apdet sekarang kak, soalnya baru setengah jadi. Selamat bertambah tua. Segera ke pelaminan (ke pelaminan mantan maksudnya sebagai tamu. Hahahaha)

.

.

.

Hope you guys like it. Mumumumumu

AI LOP YU :* :* :*


	2. Chapter 2

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **De Retour'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two Shoot**

 **2/2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Throw your Cigarette. Sex with me. I'll make you burn cause I'm hotter than Hell.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang sebenarnya Luhan dapatkan dari sebuah keluarga? Dia tidak tau. Kenangan indahnya tidak tercantum.

Dia berasal dari keluarga yang gagal. Ibunya kabur menikahi seorang pengusaha berlian kaya raya saat Luhan umur 13, terlambat sadar bahwa cinta tidak memberikannya _penthouse_ untuk tinggal, tapi wajah cantiknya melakukannya.

Dia ditinggalkan bersama seorang ayah miskin dan pemabuk, kemudian mendapatkan ibu tiri pemarah di tahun berikutnya, memaksa Luhan mengerti bahwa dia tidak dilahirkan untuk mencecapi sebuah keluarga yang harmonis.

Liburan musim panas hilang dari kalender.

Ayahnya mengemudikan sebuah truk angkutan yang membuatnya sering berada di luar kota, sementara ibu tirinya tidak memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik, dan entah bagaimana caranya tampak seperti hal wajar yang sudah seharusnya ibu tiri lakukan kepada anak tiri yang saling membenci.

Dia tidak bisa makan di dapur dengan tenang ketika wanita itu melemparnya dengan mangkuk nasi. Dia hanya mendapat makan malam bersama ketika ayahnya berada di rumah, itupun tidak memberi pengaruh banyak dan Luhan jijik pada daging ikan yang disampirkan ibu tirinya dengan senyuman palsu di sendoknya.

Dia tidak akan mengadu, karena tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli.

Untungnya, Rose tidak begitu. Adik tirinya berbeda dari ibunya. Pada tengah malam dimana ibunya telah tidur, Rose akan menyelinap ke kamarnya dengan semangkuk nasi dan lauk pauk bekas makan malam.

Gadis tujuh tahun lebih muda itu selalu meminta maaf atas apapun yang telah ibunya lakukan, Luhan selalu memaafkannya karena memang gadis itu tidak bersalah.

Lalu ketika Luhan berhasil menjadi pengacara berkualitas pada firma hukum yang cukup terkenal, dia menanggung seluruh biaya kuliah kedokteran Rose. Itu menghabiskan lebih dari separuh gajinya perbulan. Tidak masalah. Ini harga dari semangkuk nasi yang Rose selinapkan untuknya setiap malam.

Itulah mengapa terbentuk sebuah mimpi dalam imajinasi Luhan tentang keluarga kecil yang menyenangkan bersama Sehun.

Luhan tidak pernah merasa keberatan sebelumnya, karena dulu dia memiliki Sehun yang menanggung seluruh hidup maupun tidurnya. Dia mendapati paru-parunya mengembang dengan luas ketika Sehun memintanya menyimpan baju dan semua barangnya di samping lemari laki-laki itu, pergi jauh dari ibu tirinya yang tidak berperasaan. Hidupnya terjamin, apartemen yang bagus, seks basah liar yang membuatnya menyentuh awan.

Sehun mengajarkan Luhan bagaimana cara hidup layak. Dari cara berpakaian hingga cara menggunakan mulut untuk mengurus ereksi Sehun yang keras.

Pikirnya, dia bisa hidup seperti itu sampai mati bersama Sehun. Tapi nyatanya, di suatu malam pertengkaran mereka tidak terbendung lagi, Luhan mengutarakan mimpinya sementara Sehun datang langsung meledak, merusaknya dengan sangat lihai dan ahli. Luhan pergi dari laki-laki itu.

Dia juga merasakan penyesalan, tapi Sehun tidak pernah datang menjemputnya untuk memperbaiki segala kerusakan yang telah mereka perbuat. Karena nyali Luhan tidak cukup kuat untuk hadir di balik pintu apartemen Sehun. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pengemis lebih jauh. Mungkin Sehun sudah sangat muak dengan perempuan pengatur sepertinya.

Luhan mulai kesulitan.

Ibu tirinya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dia pulang membawa koper besar. Luhan ingin melecut ke dasar sumur tapi dia tidak bisa bertahan lama di dalam air. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menyumbat telinganya dengan kapas dan tidak menggunakan otaknya saat di rumah.

Gajinya tidak cukup untuk menyewa apartemen baru – yang layak, karena sisa gajinya dihabiskan untuk dapur rumah itu dan tagihan-tagihan lain yang ditumpukkan di pundaknya.

Paru-parunya kembali mengkerut.

Malam ini, ketika dia tertahan di balik sabuk pengaman mobil Sehun, Luhan tidak banyak bergerak, seperti satu gerakan membuat mereka kembali hancur. Dia tidak mau semakin hancur pada laki-laki ini, tidak pula dengan menyerah.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan tangga semen berlubang yang langsung menyambung pada pintu rumahnya di bagian paling atas.

Mereka tidak bicara. Luhan bingung apa yang bisa mulutnya ucapkan sementara Sehun fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya, seperti dia akan ditampar jika menoleh sedikit saja pada Luhan dan dia tidak menginginkannya

Tenggorokan Luhan bergerak meloloskan salivanya, mencoba melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan baru akan mengucapkan terima kasih ketika Sehun keluar dari mobil kemudian dalam sekejap sudah berdiri pada sisi pintu yang terbuka. Luhan menelan salivanya sekali lagi, mengapit kunci mobil di antara jemarinya yang basah.

Dia meloncat keluar untuk membawa kabur degup jantungnya, berdiri di celah pintu menemukan Sehun masuk ke dalam matanya dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan.

Rambut hitam lebat, jakun turun naik, krah kemeja abu-abu yang terbuka, Luhan harus berhenti sekarang dari seluruh sel gilanya. Sehun menjelma menjadi dosa yang tidak termaafkan, begitu licik diselubungi paras yang rupawan.

Menundukkan kepala, kontak mata mereka terputus. Rasanya aneh ketika Luhan menginginkan Oh Sehun masuk lagi ke matanya dan menetap.

"Terimakasih." Cicitnya, nyaris tidak terdengar. Melaju dengan langkah cepat sebelum merasakan nyeri menjalar di punggungnya, terhempas di badan mobil, melekat, hilang akal ketika sebelah tangannya di udara dalam genggaman Oh Sehun sementara mulutnya menyatu dengan mulut laki-laki itu.

Gashh! Keluarkan napas!

Luhan menarik kepalanya, menghindar, tapi Oh Sehun menemukan mulutnya lagi. Tangannya yang tersisa mendorong dada laki-laki itu, menghindar, dan Oh Sehun masih menemukan mulutnya dengan mudah, mengapit bibir bawahnya dan menghisapnya kuat.

Lututnya kembali mencair.

Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan laki-laki ini?

Sehun meremas pinggulnya agar Luhan tidak jatuh, semakin menekannya ke mobil sampai pukulan di dadanya berubah menjadi tarikan yang membuat kemejanya kusut.

Oh Sehun tidak peduli, lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan dan senang saat lidahnya mendapat dorongan dari dalam.

Astaga!

Otaknya rusak. Oh Sehun ingin lebih dalam dan lebih terbakar. Dia ingin mencapai tenggorokan wanita itu sampai tidak ada rasa lain yang akan Luhan rasakan selain dirinya.

Keserakahan mencekiknya sampai ke tulang.

Perkembangan terasa melalui tangan Luhan yang pindah ke pinggangnya meskipun pekerjaannya masih sama; meremas kemeja Sehun sampai kusut. Tapi kali ini dia merasakan kekuatan yang lebih, Luhan menarik tubuhnya agar dia semakin dekat.

Mereka mungkin masih menginginkan satu sama lain. Sehun jelas iya. Itu merupakan sebuah pemikiran yang bagus dan bijaksana.

"Stophh!"

Kemudian berhenti.

Terengah.

Menarik diri.

Bangkit dari lubang keliaran.

"Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi."

Lalu bagaimana seharusnya? Mengapa Luhan bisa menyakitinya begitu cepat dalam cara yang sangat sederhana?

"Ini yang seharusnya terjadi."

"Tidak. Ini salah."

Memang ini salah. Apapun yang Oh Sehun lakukan selalu salah. Sehun tidak tahan lagi pada rindu yang mencabik-cabik hatinya, dia membuat onar dengan lidah di rongga mulut Luhan. Itu juga dianggap sebagai sebuah kesalahan meskipun Oh Sehun berteriak bahwa tidak ada yang salah dari lidah mereka yang membelit satu sama lain.

Sedetik lalu Luhan menariknya, sedetik kemudian Oh Sehun didorong menjauh.

Tangan Oh Sehun mengencang di sekitar rahang Luhan, sepenuhnya tidak terima pada keputusan gadis itu yang tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengambil setitik penyelesaian.

Dahinya menempel di dahi Luhan, napasnya kasar, terburu-buru.

"Pulanglah bersamaku."

Luhan menegang. Sebuah planet luar tata surya datang menabrak lalu pecah di kapiler darahnya. Berserakan menjadi puing-puing kerikil panas, melebur menjadi timah, siap menghancurkannya melalui saluran terkecil yang dimiliki manusia.

"Oh Sehun, ini di luar akal sehatmu. Kau tidak menginginkanku lagi." Tidak setelah Luhan mendapati Sehun bercumbu dengan gadis pirang sebagai salam pembuka mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Itu cukup menyakitinya sampai ke tulang.

"Aku tidak akan berada disini untuk memohon padamu jika benar aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi."

"Aku melihatmu hidup dengan baik. Kau hanya perlu melanjutkannya, ada tidaknya aku bukan masalah serius. Masih banyak perempuan yang bisa melayanimu sampai puas. Perempuan pirang itu akan memuaskanmu."

"Sialan! Kau tidak sebodoh itu, Luhan! Kau sadar bahwa hidupku rusak! Bagian mana yang baik-baik saja?! Bagian aku yang berpura-pura terlihat senang dan puas di matamu?! Sekali lagi kukatakan kau tidak bodoh!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba marah saat aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengusik hidupmu lagi?"

"Itu! Kau mendapatkan poin-nya. Aku marah karena kau berhenti mengusik hidupku dan aku membencinya! Kau tau aku berbohong tapi bertingkah seolah kaulah korban yang tidak tau apa-apa, yang telah dibohongi dengan sangat kejam! Aku tidak menikmati hidupku dan aku harus berteriak seperti ini hanya untuk membuatmu paham! Kau adalah wanita paling egois yang pernah kutemui seumur hidup!"

Bagus! Oh Sehun akan menghancurkan semuanya lagi dengan kata-katanya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah belajar?

"Lalu kenapa baru muncul sekarang?! Kau tersesat selama tiga tahun?! Aku menunggumu setiap malam di tempat yang sama! Dan kau tidak pernah menemuiku untuk membicarakan ulang semuanya agar kita tidak rusak! Aku tau itu kesalahan kita berdua, tapi kau pergi seperti pengecut dan meninggalkan aku sendirian! Lalu sekarang ini semua menjadi salahku? Wow! Kau hebat Oh Sehun. Kau sangat hebat dalam hal menyalahkan orang lain. Dan kau adalah pengecut nomor satu yang ada di muka bumi!"

Oh Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam karena kabut di antara mereka semakin tebal. Dia tidak butuh hujan, Oh Sehun tidak butuh sebuah tangisan. Mereka menjadi bayangan kelabus dalam sekejap.

Oh Sehun hanya butuh sebuah pemahaman tentang seberapa kacaunya dia saat bertemu Luhan lagi dan seberapa dia ingin mengakui kesalahannya dengan benar tapi tidak tau cara melakukannya. Oh Sehun sangat buruk dalam hal ini, dia mengaku dengan sangat rendah diri meskipun tidak membantunya menjadi lebih bagus.

Hidungnya mencapai puncak kepala Luhan, sementara bibirnya jatuh di kening gadis itu. Lemah, halus, kalah. Terhempas pada titik nol.

"Oh Tuhan. Ini bukan apa yang kumaksud. Aku menghancurkan segalanya lagi. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar pada pertemuan pertama kita setelah tiga tahun tapi itu adalah apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Kumohon."

"Kau yang memulainya. Kau meneriakiku lebih dulu."

"Aku memang sampah. Tolong jangan menangis. Apa yang kumaksud dari semua ini adalah aku merindukanmu, dan jangan pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Aku seorang pengecut sialan yang tidak berani mengatakannya."

"Dan kau seharusnya tidak mengeraskan suaramu. Kau membuatku takut."

Dada Oh Sehun mengecil, menyusut seperti balon kehilangan udaranya. Pusat pengendaliannya remuk.

Bibir Luhan bergetar dan itu cukup menyalakan lampu peringatan bagi Oh Sehun bahwa dirinya benar-benar seorang keparat yang layak dikuliti hidup-hidup.

"Ikut denganku, Luhan. Banyak hal yang bisa kita bicarakan."

"Tebakanku ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang sulit, dan, dan sudah terlalu larut untuk melakukannya, Aku-"

Kalimat Luhan tidak terselesaikan ketika mulut Oh Sehun kembali berhasil meraup mulutnya. Dia ingin menolak laki-laki ini, tapi sesuatu yang keras kepala di tubuhnya berkhianat, tangannya malah menarik pinggang Sehun untuk lebih menghimpitnya ke mobil.

Ya Tuhan! Oh Sehun masih sama berkuasanya seperti borgol.

Luhan tau mereka masih saling menginginkan. Dia tetap menginginkan Oh Sehun meskipun laki-laki itu baru saja berteriak di hadapannya, menakutinya, membuatnya ingin melarikan diri. Itu menjadikannya seekor rubah betina yang mabuk, gila dan tidak tau malu.

Persetan dengan semua itu!

Lidah mereka berputar-putar, kenyal, basah, _roller coaster_ berkecepatan tinggi, terbalik, terjun bebas dari puncak tertinggi. Pinggang Oh Sehun menekannya, sengatan listrik melaju dalam volt besar, Luhan terkejut merasakan ereksi laki-laki itu menyenggol celah teratas kakinya, dia menggigil ketika Oh Sehun menusuknya dari luar.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Masuk ke mobil, kumohon."

Luhan mungkin tipe yang mudah terhasut, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menjelma sebagai teka-teka silang yang rumit dalam beberapa hal, Dia berada pada fase rumitnya ketika Oh Sehun memintanya masuk ke mobil secara baik-baik meskipun dalam kalimat terengah-engah setelah ciuman ganas yang rakus.

Tersadar seperti hentaman keras menampar wajahnya, Luhan panik. "Tidak." Menggelengkan kepalameskipun dia menginginkannya. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Ini terasa seperti obat yang sudah kadaluwarsa. Hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa lagi saling menyembuhkan. Aku harus menghindar." _Jika tidak, aku akan jatuh ke pelukanmu lagi. Aku menjaminnya karena aku pemilik perasaan berdebar ini._

Oh Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, otomatis semua ini menjadi salahnya. Luhan sangat baik hati telah mengizinkannya menciumnya dan menambal sedikit robekan rindu yang begitu besar dalam jiwanya, karena Oh Sehun tidak pernah tumbuh sulur lagi sebelum bibirnya berhasil bergerak di atas bibir Luhan malam ini.

"Selamat malam."

Adalah hal terakhir yang Oh Sehun dengar sebelum Luhan berlari melewati pintu pagar biru usang dan membantingnya. Tidak apa-apa. Oh Sehun sudah dapat satu sulur hidup di jantungnya.

.

.

.

Rose cukup pintar dalam pelajaran, tentu saja, dia akan stress di usia 20 kalau tidak punya otak yang memadai untuk menjalani masa kuliah yang kelewatan padat. Menilik dari fakta tersebut, berarti perempuan yang melahirkan Rose seharusnya juga punya otak demikian. Tapi hal itu yang membuat Luhan bingung, tentang seberapa bodoh ibu tirinya memahami situasi untuk menggunakan mulutnya yang beracun pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

Luhan tidak mengharapkan belas kasihan, dia hanya punya permintaan yang sangat sederhana, _tolong anggap aku tidak ada_ , hanya itu saja. Luhan tidak ingin membuat keributan di tengah malam sehingga atap rumah mereka tidak bocor lagi karena lemparan batu dari tetangga. Tapi ibu tirinya tidak sependapat.

Buku tagihan listrik menabrak dada Luhan ketika dia berharap tidak ada lagi yang membuatnya sesak. Ini hanya lemparan biasa, tapi kenapa membuat dadanya semakin sempit?

"Kita bisa bahas ini besok pagi. Aku lelah."

"Kau tidak perlu mengurusnya! Berikan aku uang yang cukup!"

"Aku tidak pegang uang _cash_! Besok akan kuberikan uangnya!"

Ya Tuhan! Bom dalam kerongkongannya siap meledak. Dia tidak ingin bertengkar lagi dengan siapapun, setidaknya sampai besok pagi, tapi perempuan itu bahkan menyentak tasnya ketika Luhan mencoba melewatinya seperti asap.

"Kau berteriak padaku!"

Tolong, jangan lagi. Luhan lelah.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dan menjambak rambutmu. Bisakah biarkan aku lewat dengan tenang ke kamarku seperti biasa? Seperti kita tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya."

"Sialan! Berikan aku uangnya dan kau bisa lewat!"

"Apa kau tuli?! Aku hanya punya sepuluh dolar _cash_ di dompetku untuk ongkos taksi besok pagi agar aku bisa sampai ke atm dan menarik uang sialan yang kau butuhkan!"

"Lihat mulut kotor itu! Kau pikir dengan siapa kau bicara!"

"Dengan wanita sialan yang menikahi ayahku! Kau mau apa?!"

Sikap sombongnya, Luhan sangat benci ketika wanita itu meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, seolah bumi berputar atas kontrolnya dan Luhan merasa sudah cukup muak pada semua omong kosong ini.

"Inilah yang tersisa! Anak kurang ajar yang pintar menyumpah! Cocok dengan ibunya yang gila pria kaya!"

"Tutup mulutmu sialan!"

Bom-nya meledak. Luhan lepas tangan, dia tidak akan mengontrolnya lagi. Satu-satunya yang Luhan butuhkan sekarang hanya pergi. Dia tidak ingin berakhir melilitkan tali ke leher perempuan itu lalu menggantungnya ke pintu dapur sampai busuk, sampai seseorang menemukannya bahwa mereka berdua sudah mati dibunuh kebencian masing-masing.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia melompat keluar dari rumah, membanting pintu pagar biru usangnya untuk kedua kali dalam lima belas menit terakhir. Mereka tidak akan memiliki pintu pagar lagi jika Luhan membantingnya untuk yang ketiga.

Dia berhenti di tangga ke empat, melirik tali _highheel_ yang tidak terpasang benar di kakinya, serta suhu dingin yang membuat kulitnya keriput di balik rok pensil dan kemeja tipisnya.

Banyak sekali umpatan yang tercetak di dada Luhan, tapi dia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat agar tidak meloncat-loncat seperti orang gila karena rasa benci. Dia berusaha lebih kuat lagi ketika tas-nya menabrak belakang kepalanya dan jatuh. Mengejek Luhan, mencemoohnya bahwa tidak ada anak yang tidak diinginkan selain dirinya. Tidak ada yang menginginkan Luhan. Tidak juga dengan ibu tiri yang baru melemparnya dengan tas.

Itu terasa sangat pahit, bahkan bukan hanya lidahnya yang merasa, tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Air matanya jatuh di ujung kakinya yang dingin. Luhan ingin lenyap dari dunia ini. Siapa yang bisa menguburnya dalam tanah?

Tali tas-nya diraih, setidaknya dia masih punya tali ini untuk berpegang pada kenyataan hidup yang sering sekali menghianatinya. Luhan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat sampai ujung kukunya memutih. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kencang sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu…

… menetes lagi, di pipinya.

Kenapa laki-laki itu masih berada disana? Kenapa Oh Sehun datang padanya? Kenapa pula dia masih terasa seperti pil yang menenangkan? Obat tidur yang selalu Luhan butuhkan.

Oh Sehun datang mengambil jarak sejengkal, tidak menyentuh Luhan meskipun mereka sedekat itu. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, juga tidak bicara, hanya mengamati Luhan lekat-lekat seperti keseluruhan Luhan adalah sesuatu yang salah dan dia mencoba mencari jawaban atas apa yang salah sehingga kesalahannya bisa diperbaiki.

Luhan benci harus terlihat sehancur ini. Tapi kotak penampungannya sudah penuh, jiwanya sudah mengambang di permukaan, lalu disusul tubuhnya menabrak Oh Sehun, tepat di dadanya, terisak disana.

Begitu magis, rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah.

Napas Oh Sehun menggelitik telinganya, Luhan merinding, tapi semakin membuatnya nyaman. Aroma ini juga, aroma yang sangat disukainya, aroma Sehun.

"Pulang bersamaku?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tidak boleh untuk semalam, tapi _ya_ untuk selamanya."

"Pakaianku tinggal di dalam. Aku tidak membawa apapun."

"Apa aku harus mendobrak pintu atau membelikanmu yang baru?"

"Hanya belikan aku pakaian untuk bekerja besok."

"Dan kau akan masuk ke mobil?"

Luhan menarik kepalanya, menghapus jejak air matanya dengan cepat. "Ya." Berusaha semaksimal mungkin tersenyum selama dua detik.

Pada akhirnya dia menyerah juga, dan ternyata tidak seburuk itu.

.

.

.

Ceritanya akan menjadi panjang.

Tidak ada yang salah dari perempuan 27 tahun yang menginginkan seks. Luhan telah mendapatkan pelajaran seks yang banyak dan betapa itu berpengaruh terhadap sebuah hubungan, seperti kebutuhan primer yang bisa menguasai segalanya. Tapi Luhan mendapat masalah ketika dia berada di balik pintu apartemen Sehun dan seks yang diinginkannya berasal dari ereksi laki-laki ini.

Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah jika tidak terjadi peristiwa besar sebelumnya. Luhan juga paham dia tidak seharusnya semudah ini, tapi Oh Sehun datang menyambutnya dan Luhan hanya bisa berterimakasih.

Di pertengkaran terhebat mereka, Luhan pernah bersumpah bahwa dia tidak ingin lagi kemaluan Sehun masuk ke lubang seks-nya, tapi pengkhianatan yang dilakukan tubuh perempuan adalah pengkhianatan tingkat paling tinggi.

Tubuhnya menginginkan Sehun, meskipun itu membuat Luhan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli selama Sehun ada dimulutnya.

Kedua tangannya di kumpulkan jadi satu, lalu di bawa ke atas kepala dan diikat oleh sebelah tangan Sehun. Lidah laki-laki panas itu menguasai seluruh rongga mulutnya, membasuh dinding ke dinding, nyaris mencapai tenggorokannya, sentuhan yang bijaksana dan agresif, apa yang diinginkan perempuan-perempuan kelaparan. Semua sensasi menjadi satu dan semuanya mengarah pada kenakalan seksual yang cerdik.

Kancing kemejanya diloloskan satu persatu, ditarik dari rok pensil abu-abunya yang sempit. Tangan Luhan turun jatuh ketika Oh Sehun sibuk melucuti kemeja dari tubuhnya dengan begitu terampil, mencium lehernya, meraih pengait bra di punggungnya, dalam sekejap Luhan tampil setengah telanjang.

Payudara Luhan menggantung, bulat berisi, merah muda yang cantik. Jakun Oh Sehun bergerak kasar sebagai penanda bahwa hormon seksualnya sedang berperang. Payudara itu pernah masuk ke dalam mulutnya, merayap menyentuh langit-langit Oh Sehun yang licin, begitu kenyal dan sempurna sehingga Sehun menginginkannya lagi sampai seluruh tubuhnya merinding.

"Tuhan! Aku membutuhkanmu, Luhan. Dan aku memang sekurang ajar itu," katanya, mengambil penderitaannya melalui puting payudara Luhan di dalam mulutnya, menggesekkan giginya serta menggunakan ibu jarinya pada payudara Luhan yang lain.

Luhan begitu lemah ketika lengannya jatuh di pundak Sehun, mengiringnya ke tepi fantasi paling liar dari seluruh semesta, memukulnya dengan gairah bertubi-tubi sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menikmatinya. Dan sejujurnya, Luhan tidak ingin memilih.

Apapun yang ditawarkan Sehun adalah berkah bagi tubuhnya. Dia berbagi sebuah fakta lagi.

Hubungan seks mereka selalu menghasilkan kepuasan yang begitu mewah. Apa alasan bagi Luhan untuk menolak? Dia wanita dewasa yang waras dan punya nafsu.

Oh Sehun semakin turun, menggarisi tubuh Luhan menggunakan bibirnya, jatuh pada lutut, kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika rok pensil Luhan melorot tanpa beban di tangannya.

Kecupannya dimulai dari perpotongan betis dan paha, perlahan-lahan naik menuju bagian paling dalam dan gelap. Sehun mendapatkan pemicu hormon seksualnya di depan matanya, dibungkus celana dalam hitam berenda Luhan yang teramat tipis. Aromanya bahkan sudah sampai ke hidung, menyusup halus melalui sel-selnya, meracuninya dengan sangat tajam dan berat.

Dia bermain di batas renda hitam di pinggul Luhan, sementara Luhan sibuk menggigiti bibirnya sendiri agar tidak meletus terlalu cepat, berpengangan pada bahu Sehun yang jauh di bawahnya, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Iya, Sehun boleh melepaskannya. Sopan santun tidak diperlukan dalam kondisi seks yang mereka nantikan sejak lama, setelah pertengkaran yang melelahkan dan ego yang tidak mau kalah, seks akan mengalahkannya dengan caranya sendiri, serangan mutlak dari hormon seksual yang mengamuk.

Organ seks-nya dingin ketika Luhan menyadari celana dalamnya mengambil pelarian dan dia melompat keluar untuk menyimpan kain katun itu di bawah telapak kakinya.

Oh Sehun mengambil serangan cepat, melesakkan bibirnya pada lipatan basah Luhan dan memegang pinggul wanita itu hanya untuk memastikan Luhan tetap berada di tempatnya, tidak bergerak kemanapun karena hanya Oh Sehun yang boleh menggerakkannya.

Terjadi refleks hebat ketika tubuh Luhan melengkung tinggi, mengerang secara simultan, menekan kepala Sehun agar merasukinya lebih dalam, lebih panas, lebih kejam.

"Oh!"

Luhan mengambil tarikan napas panjang dan melelahkan untuk sampai ke tenggorokannya, lidah Sehun berputar di klitorisnya, membentuk lingkaran damai tapi dengan kendali yang parah. Menggunakan egoisme laki-lakinya untuk menguasai seluruh pusat seksualnya dan mendorong Luhan mendekati batas orgasme.

Dia berkedut menanggapi lidah Oh Sehun yang lolos melewati celah lipatan organ seks-nya, begitu licin dan rapi, menyengat seperti badai yang tidak berujung. Hadir sebagai kegilaan seksual yang begitu mewah.

"Oh Sehun!"

Luhan menjeritkan nama Sehun ketika orgasme memporak-porandakan seluruh sarafnya, begitu intens dan nikmat, kotor dan basah dalam satu waktu. Dia menekan kulit kepala Oh Sehun lebih keras sebelum organ seks-nya dibebaskan dari penyiksaan lidah laki-laki itu.

Sialan! Luhan baru sadar kalau dirinya benar-benar kelaparan.

Oh Sehun bangkit untuk memberikan tatapan yang penuh akan pujian dan hal-hal menyimpang, begitu tampan dan sopan terbalut dalam pakaian lengkap yang acak-acakan. Dia membuat perempuan orgasme tanpa harus telanjang. Luhan adalah perempuannya, yang melakukan berbagai cara untuk menggapai ledakan seksual yang menyiksa bersamanya.

Luhan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sehun ketika laki-laki itu selesai melepas kemejanya sendiri, secara ringkas, menampilkan otot-ototnya yang terik dan kencang, dan bekas luka di dada kanan sepanjang dua jari hasil kenakalan masa remajanya. Oh Sehun seorang berandalan saat dia 17. Menggunakan kepalan tangan pada laki-laki dan jari tengah pada perempuan.

Mungkin ini bukti kenakalan yang memberinya pengalaman, saat jemarinya yang kasar meraup kemaluan Luhan sementara jari tengahnya sudah mencabik dinding bagian dalam Luhan yang paling inti. Luhan berdenyut di dalam, bangkit sangat cepat dari masa orgasmenya yang nikmat, menyenggol ereksi Sehun saat dia menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Ya. Benar. Dia hanya boleh menyerukan nama Oh Sehun. Dia hanya boleh orgasme karena Oh Sehun.

"Apa ini… Hanya untuk seks?"

Oh Sehun berhenti. Seluruhnya. Dari mulut sampai ke jari. Merasakan anggota tubuhnya kehilangan oksigen tiba-tiba dan itu dalam jumlah tak terhitung. Dia menarik kepalanya dari leher Luhan, benci melihat bagaimana perempuan ini terlihat sedih dan ragu. Meragukannya.

Dia menarik napas dalam. Mengeluarkan jarinya dari kemaluan Luhan, mendengar Luhan mendesis dan itu semakin membuatnya dihempaskan ke dasar jurang.

"Aku menginginkanmu, seluruhnya, secara utuh dan tidak bersisa. Maka bohong jika aku berkata bahwa seks bukan salah satunya, namun bukan berarti aku hanya mengingkan seks darimu, Luhan. Seks adalah bagaimana cara kita saling menyenangkan. Kau menyenangkanku dan aku berharap aku juga menyenangkanmu. Mungkin ini… mungkin ini hanya terlalu cepat. Kau masih terkejut dengan pertemuan kita dan kedatanganmu kesini, lalu aku dengan brengseknya mendorongmu ke dinding dan menelanjangimu." Oh Sehun melirik ke bawah, pada potongan baju mereka yang berserakan, lalu tersenyum masam. "Kau boleh memakai pakaianmu lagi." Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan putus asanya, tapi dia juga tidak akan memaksa Luhan untuk berhubungan seks hanya demi membangkitkan semangatnya lagi. "Seharusnya aku memberimu istirahat."

Luhan mencakar tengkuk Oh Sehun agar laki-laki itu beralih padanya, mendengar penjelasannya yang belum selesai. "Apa otak pebisnis selalu begini? Cepat mengambil keputusan dan berani menanggung resiko? Tapi sekarang kita sedang membahas seks, bukan proyek senilai jutaan dollar."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku bertanya apakah ini hanya untuk seks."

"Aku sudah menjawabnya, itu jawaban terbaik yang kupunya. Dan ya, dalam daftar yang kuinginkan tercantum 'SEX' dengan huruf kapital merah dan sangat brilian. Aku jujur."

"Dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Bahwa-"

"Bahwa aku adalah laki-laki brengsek sialan yang membuatmu jadi bintang utama dalam fantasi liarku setiap malam!"

"Bahwa!" Luhan menekan suaranya agar Sehun berhenti menari kesimpulan sendiri, dan dia mendapatkan perhatian laki-laki itu dalam tatapan yang lemah. "Kalaupun itu hanya untuk seks, maka aku akan melakukannya. Hidupku sangat sulit belakangan, dan aku butuh sesuatu untuk menyenangkanku. Jika seks adalah cara kita saling menyenangkan, kurasa aku akan mengambil resikonya. Jadi, apa perempuan murahan ini akan beristirahat dengan cepat?"

Oh Sehun meraup tubuhnya dalam satu lengan penuh. Luhan suka meneliti semangat laki-laki itu yang bergerak seperti seluruh ototnya tidak akan berhenti seumur hidup.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku ingin melemparmu ke tempat terdekat dan membuatmu menungging."

"Aku suka kau menampar pantatku." Luhan melompat, melilit pinggang Oh Sehun dengan kedua tungkainya yang ramping, terkikik menanggapi gigitan Oh Sehun di lehernya, berpegangan erat karena Sehun akan segera melemparkannya ke sofa.

Dalam lima detik, Luhan memang terlempar. Sedikit mengalami pantulan tapi tidak sampai membuatnya meringis, atau dia sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi di tubuhnya karena gairah yang membuatnya lebih membara daripada api unggun.

Luhan mengatur posisi, meletakkan bantalan di bawah kepala dan menekuk kaki. Iris mata Sehun memojokkannya sampai ke sudut, tajam dan sabar, membuat Luhan mengejang menyaksikan betapa jantan cara laki-laki itu melepas ikat pinggang. Dia selalu mengagumi Sehun, terlebih saat Sehun tersenyum begitu jahat sambil melorotkan celananya, tidak pernah melepas Luhan dari sorot matanya.

Shit!

Dia adalah definisi dari kata seks itu sendiri.

"Kau begitu cantik. Putih dan telanjang di sofa merahku," Oh Sehun bergumam rendah, naik ke sofa, betumpu pada kedua lututnya, berada di celah kaki Luhan yang tertekuk. "Dan begitu merah muda," pujinya lagi, membuat seluruh bulu di tubuh Luhan berdiri.

Oh Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya yang kekar ke atas Luhan, meraup jari-jari Luhan ke setiap celah jemarinya, menekan keduanya di samping telinga wanita itu dan bernapas dalam-dalam. Oh Sehun selalu menyukai ini, bagaimana cara Luhan meringis ketika dia menggodanya dengan menggesekkan organ seks mereka, atau Luhan yang nyaris menangis ketika Sehun melakukannya berulang-ulang.

"Aku akan menamparmu jika kau menggodaku sekali lagi!"

Katakan itu pada orang yang membuatnya menjerit dalam hitungan detik. Katakan siapa yang akan Luhan tampar ketika Sehun melesak masuk ke dalamnya dengan satu dorongan keras yang membuat kepalanya menyentuh lengan sofa.

"Kau sempit! Dan… Nikmat!"

Sehun menggeram pada Luhan yang bergerak maju mundur karena dorongannya, merasa terjepit di antara otot-otot ketat Luhan yang berdenyut, mencambuknya dengan kenikmatan yang berlipat-lipat.

Seks bersama Luhan selalu menakjubkan. Wanita itu pintar mengurus kesenangan Sehun, tidak mengeluarkan suara lebih yang tidak diinginkan sampai batas dimana dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan begitu Oh Sehun akan tau kapan saatnya dia membelit Luhan dengan orgasme yang panjang.

Sehun mendorong lebih dalam, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pucuk kepala Luhan, memberi penyangga agar lengan sofa itu tidak menyakiti Luhannya, tidak menyakiti Luhannya yang berada di ujung tombak orgasme.

Cengkramannya mengencang di jari-jari Oh Sehun, Luhan kehilangan sebagian otaknya ketika nama Oh Sehun keluar nyaring dari kerongkongannya dan penglihatannya berputar-putar karena sebuah pelepasan seksual yang dahsyat.

Dia berusaha mengatur ulang dirinya sendiri, tapi Oh Sehun tidak memberinya banyak waktu. Laki-laki itu menggeram di atasnya, menikmati otot-otot kemaluan selepas orgasme-nya yang terik. Luhan suka jika kepala Sehun mendongak ke atas dan urat-urat lehernya menegang, dia suka melihat Oh Sehun menikmati dirinya.

Luhan selalu kalah, klimaksnya tidak pernah sabar menunggu Sehun. Maka tidak heran lagi jika Sehun membanting tubuhnya dan membuatnya menungging dalam satuan detik. Tamparan Oh Sehun di kulit pantatnya sungguh menyenangkan, seperti sebuah motivasi terhebat yang memerintahkan Luhan menikmati seks ini bagaimanapun caranya.

Dia selalu menyukai seks bersama Sehun. Seks bersama laki-laki yang didefinisikan sebagai dewa seks semesta. Oh Sehun masuk lagi ke dalamnya, keras dan licin, menggenjotnya ke tempat yang tepat, mengenalnya lebih daripada Luhan mengenal tubuhnya sendiri.

Rambutnya ditarik ke belakang dalam satu putaran di kepalan tangan Sehun, menyiksa kulit kepalanya, tapi memberikan Luhan sensasi yang lebih luar biasa bahkan jauh dari bayangannya. Oh Sehun mulai kesetanan. Suara kulit membentur kulit memenuhi seluruh ruangan, begitu nyaring dan kotor, memberitahu pada dunia seberapa hebatnya Oh Sehun menyetubuhi Luhan dan seberapa bejatnya cara mereka saling menyenangkan.

Luhan bahkan tidak bisa lagi merasakan napasnya. Terlalu berantakan, terengah-engah dan sekarat. Dia meledak lagi dalam orgasme yang menakjubkan. Berdesir di seluruh kulitnya. Dan Sehun belum selesai.

Gerakan pinggul Oh Sehun melambat, tapi Luhan tau bukan saatnya laki-laki itu berhenti. Luhan dibanting lagi ke posisi semula, di bawah Oh Sehun, mengangkang dan begitu pasrah, menyerahkan kendali sepenuhnya di tangan Oh Sehun ketika Sehun meletakkan kedua kaki Luhan di pundaknya.

Kemudian masuk lagi, lebih keras dan dalam, seperti besi panas yang akan melepuhkan Luhan seutuhnya. Menggenjotnya seperti ini adalah seks terakhir yang mereka miliki sebelum mati. Memang Oh Sehun selalu melakukannya seperti itu, semaunya, tapi memuaskan.

Luhan merasa lebih kacau, jauh lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Dia tidak ingin peduli lagi pada rambutnya yang acak-acakkan, tidak juga peduli bahwa kukunya yang tajam bisa merobek kulit sofa Sehun. Laki-laki itu sedang menggila di atasnya, menggenjot begitu jantan ke dalam dirinya, keenakan pada penyatuan seks mereka yang ketat. Dan Luhan ada di situ, di bawah Oh Sehun, berusaha tidak menangis saat orgasme siap memporak-porandakannya sekali lagi.

"Ah! Oh Sehun!"

"Aku ingin kau datang untukku, sayang! Datang untukku!"

Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari nama yang saing diteriakan saat sebuah klimaks datang begitu hebat dan melelahkan. Terengah-engah, kehabisan napas. Sehun menurunkan kaki Luhan dari pundaknya, roboh di tubuh wanita itu, menjilat telinga dan mencium leher Luhan, sesekali masih mendorong pinggulnya untuk benar-benar melakukan sebuah penyelesaian.

Mereka terdiam, satu dua menit, menunggu orgasme seutuhnya tuntas, sampai cairan Oh Sehun tertumpah habis di dalam Luhan dan mengisinya begitu deras. Ini membuat mereka mengantuk.

"Kau tidak mau keluar dari sana?"

Oh Sehun menggeleng, semakin memasukkan kepalanya ke leher Luhan.

"Firasatku mengatakan kau akan tetap pergi meskipun sudah sepakat untuk tinggal disini."

"Aku tidak suka jujur padamu sekarang, tapi aku harus mengatakan ya. Kau setuju?"

"Jadi aku akan meletakkannya disana seumur hidup, tertanam di dalammu dengan sangat egois. Dan itu jawabanku. _Tidak_ jika boleh kuperjelas."

"Tapi aku mulai kesulitan bernapas disini. Ototmu mulai menaikkan bebannya."

Oh Sehun tidak menyukai banyak kata, dia lebih suka membanting Luhan ke atasnya dan menggeram dengan keras setelah itu.

"Sialan! Jangan banyak bergerak, Luhan! Aku bisa hidup lagi dengan cepat, kau tau itu."

Luhan yang tersenyum geli benar-benar cantik, matanya melengkung elastis. "Aku berusaha. Tapi aku wanita yang tidak bisa diam dalam waktu yang lama."

Oh Sehun menyambar hidung mungil Luhan dengan sebuah gigitan main-main yang lucu, sebelah tangannya bergerak naik-turun di atas pinggang Luhan. Kulitnya masih sehalus kapas.

Sebelah tangan Luhan terlipat di dada Oh Sehun, berfungsi menyangga dagunya yang malas, kemudian satu yang lain bermain di rambut hitam pendeknya.

"Bisa jelaskan sesuatu?" Dia bertanya pelan tanpa menatap tepat pada Sehun. "Tentang setoples permen dan udara yang lebih segar. Disini."

"Ingin mendengarkan sebuah cerita?" Sehun berhenti sejenak, memindahkan sebelah tangan ke bawah kepalanya sementara yang lain tetap bekerja di pinggang Luhan. Wanita itu mengangguk gembira. "Dahulu kala, ada seorang perokok hebat yang tinggal di rumah ini dan seorang wanita cantik yang sialan seksi sangat membenci asap rokok." Dia suka melihat Luhan merengut. "Mereka saling mencintai dengan brutal waktu itu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak yakin pada si wanita, tapi si perokok jelas menuliskan kata 'ya' besar-besar di dahinya, tidak pernah separah itu. Tapi wanita itu pasti sinting jika tidak jatuh cinta pada si perokok."

Luhan menekuk wajahnya selama tiga detik sebelum kembali mendengarkan Sehun dengan teliti.

"Pada suatu hari, si perokok mengalami masalah hebat di perusahaannya, dia menginginkan berbatang-batang rokok untuk membantunya sembuh dari emosi, tapi ketika dia pulang, semua bungkus rokoknya berada di tong sampah. Wanita seksi itu melakukannya. Dan si perokok tampan sialan bodoh itu marah berlebihan, yang seharusnya tidak pernah dia lakukan."

"Katakan padaku apa yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan?"

"Melemparkan vas? Menertawakan wanita itu ketika dia berkata bahwa rokok bisa membunuh mereka, membunuh anak yang akan mereka besarkan nanti di suatu hari yang indah, merusak mimpi sederhananya tentang sebuah kolam renang dangkal, meja belajar tidak terlalu tinggi dan keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Si perokok tidak seharusnya berteriak pada wanita itu apakah dia bodoh atau gila atau dimana dia membuang otaknya. Atau mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak ingin seorang wanita tidak tau masak menjadi istrinya dan mati sia-sia karena tidak mendapatkan sarapan. Si perokok tidak tau mulutnya bisa sejahat itu hanya karena tidak mendapatkan rokoknya. Lalu wanita yang dicintainya pergi."

Jari Luhan berhenti bermain di rambut Sehun selama beberapa detik. Dia terlihat mengambil napas berat, tapi kemudian memainkan jemarinya lagi.

"Yang terjadi setelah wanita itu pergi?"

"Si perokok menyesal setengah mati, tapi dia hanya duduk termenung sendiran setiap malam seperti idiot dan berharap wanita itu kembali padanya."

"Kenapa si perokok menyesal?"

"Karena suatu hari, si perokok menemukan catatan medis tentang paru-paru wanita itu. Dia kesakitan setiap kali si perokok meniupkan asapnya, dan si perokok terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti."

"Kenapa si perokok tidak meminta maaf?"

"Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, bahkan melintasi langit."

"Lalu kenapa dia menginginkan wanitanya kembali?"

"Karena dia sadar, wanita itu lebih tinggi daripada harga dirinya sendiri."

Tidak ada yang bisa dibaca dari raut wajah Luhan. Sehun tidak bisa menebak apakah wanita itu mengerti dengan jelas maksudnya atau hanya merasa dibohongi. Sehun betanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan khawatir. Tapi ketika bibir Luhan datang ke bibirnya, Sehun tau itu pertanda bagus. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Apa kau masih merokok?"

"Tidak. Itu sedikit membuatku khawatir."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih mudah marah. Aku takut marah padamu tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Luhan menciumnya lagi, lebih dalam dan lebih lembut. Sehun dapat merasakan jantung mereka masih berdetak dalam irama yang pas.

"Aku akan menciummu saat kau marah tidak jelas. Tapi aku akan menendangmu saat kau kelewatan."

Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan lalu menciumnya, merasa begitu senang dan tinggi, sebelum dia menemukan noda kehitaman di kulit seputih telur milik Luhan.

"Bekas luka?"

Luhan menangguk. "Luka bakar."

Kening Sehun mengkerut menyatakan bahwa dia tidak suka Luhan seceroboh itu dan melukai dirinya sendiri. "Kau berniat membakar dirimu hidup-hidup setelah berpisah denganku? Kau sefrustasi itu?"

"Jangan konyol, Oh Sehun. Ini aku dapatkan di hari pertama aku masuk kelas memasak."

"Kelas memasak?"

"Ya. Tidak benar jika aku ingin membakar diriku hidup-hidup, tapi _ya_ jika aku frustasi setelah kita berpisah. Aku mengambil kelas memasak, menggoreng telur lalu menumpahkan minyaknya di tanganku."

Oh Sehun mengecup sekali lagi bekas lukanya.

"Sesuatu yang kau dapatkan dari kelas memasak?"

"Kau tidak akan senang mendengarnya." Luhan tersenyum jahil sedangkan Oh Sehun menunggu kalimatnya dengan penasaran yang tidak lagi ditutup-tutupi.

"Beritahu aku."

"Mulai besok dan seterusnya, kau akan sarapan _ommelette_ sampai muntah. Hanya itu yang bisa kumasak."

Luhan tertawa melihat Oh Sehun mengkerutkan wajahnya begitu parah namun dalam lingkungan bercanda, menikmati telapak tangan Oh Sehun menggosok rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Aku bangga padamu, sayang." Pujinya membuat Luhan merasa berharga.

Tapi Luhan segera menginterupsi percapakan mereka dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sehun, menyuruh laki-laki itu diam karena dia ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang bisa kubuat."

"Pasta?"

Kepalanya menggeleng lucu, kemudian berbisik, "Membuatmu klimaks."

Dan Oh Sehun tidak tau harus berbuat apa pada wanita ini, apa dia harus memukul pantatnya atau mengikat kaki dan tangannya ke tiang tempat tidur. Tapi yang jelas, Oh Sehun _hidup_ lagi hanya karena sebuah bisikan nakal dari mulut kotor Luhan.

Dia mengerang, berusaha menghentikan Luhan yang cekikikan di atasnya.

"Luhan…"

"Hm?"

"Sex with me?"

Menggigit ujung bibirnya, Luhan menggeleng.

"No…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- FUCK ME!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I've said to you I'll make you burn cause I'm hotter than Hell!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cieeeee cieeeeee, yang akhirnya bisa baca NC setelah di php-in chapter kemaren. Gue terharu atas respon kalian. Ternyata masih banyak yang suka baca FF gue padahal gue udah ngambil hiatus cukup lama. T.T Tengqu guys. Dan, mohon maaf lahir batin karena gue ngerusak otak kalian dengan sesuatu yang kotor di hari lebaran. Wkwk**

 **.**

 **Eh anying, iya. Di chapter kemaren typo gue kebangetan. Masa kepala dingin jadi kelapa dingin. Es kelapa kaliiii dingin. Wkwk**

 **.**

 **Sorry ya kalo ceritanya rada berantakan. Soalnya gue selalu suka ngubah ujung cerita dari ide awal. Kekekeke**

 **.**

 **AI LOP YU ALL**

 **:* :* :***


End file.
